Content based networks are one of the most popular information representations available on the web today. Based on a number of linked information fragments, the content based networks benefit from the simple concept of browsing by giving their users the opportunity to move forward into different directions according to their current needs. Unlike the classic document with a linear arrangement of content, the content based networks are more adapted to the associative way of human thinking. A typical example of a content based network is the information representation of the Wikipedia web site.
Although extremely useful for quick access to specific information, the content based networks are not suitable for thorough reading. For instance, majority of publications, presentations, and printed documents require linear text representation in order to consolidate and present the information. Thus, linearizing techniques are needed to present the information contained in fragments that make up content based networks as a document with a linear text representation, which may be more suitable for conventional reading.